King For A Day
A comedic story involving SIM, Techno-Freak and Griefer - the first comedic SIM story which shall be interactive.. Techno-Freak's older brother comes home after a long stay at a juvenile detention centre and bullies his younger brother into making him "King of the V-Net": prompting a call for help by SIM herself as she finds out Griefer is even worse than Techno-Freak.. This takes place directly after SIM - Termination and will lead into the Virtual War, providing a comedic relief from what will be the end-stages of the SIM / Thirteen saga. Prologue The scene begins in a dirty apartment room with a skinny figure sitting on a chair wearing a strange helmet covered in wires and glowing lights which flicker on and off - a large screen showing what looks like a 3D version of a Pac-Man game as the figure cackles madly. "Yes! That's right - follow me.. just a little longer.. soon I shall obtain the Power Fruit and then the tables shall turn! a-haha-a!". Suddenly the figure's fun is interupted as the apartment door bursts open and he jumps, the screen breaking apart as he quickly removes the helmet and frowns - getting to his feet and pointing angrily at the approaching figure: "Mom! I told you to knock first! I -!". However the figure's eyes grew wide as he saw the figure was not his mother but an obese figure dressed in a striped shirt and wearing a baseball cap - the figure grinning widely: "That's no way to talk to your big bro". "Ack! Eric! I thought you were still in juvenile hall!" the figure gasped, quickly hiding behind the chair as the obese figure moved forward. "Yeah, funny that.. you burn one school down and everyone thinks you're some sort of psychopath.. still, mom was happy to see me.. what you doing here anyway, Francis? shouldn't you be out getting a job or something?" Eric said. "This is my job! I'll have you know I'm a V-Net celebrity! Y-Yeah! So you better watch out!" Francis retorted, still hiding behind the chair. "Oh? Really now? How about you show me?" Eric replied, grabbing the chair and tossing it aside as he grabbed Francis and lifted him by the collar. "Hey! Come on! I was joking!" Francis said as Eric narrowed his eyes, his grin fading as he leaned closer. "Well I'm not - Show me!" Eric repeated, tossing Francis towards a computer. "Alright! Alright! Just grab a V-Monitor and get ready.. I'll show you the ropes.." Francis said. "Good to see we still have a "special understanding", loser.. Let's go" Eric snapped, grabbing a V-Monitor from the desk. Chapter 1 - Better The Freak You Know.. The scene shifts to the V-Net where SIM is busy cleaning up a large wall filled with grafitti, some of which depict little stick-figures of the mouse as well as things such as "Place Your Ad Here" "LULZ" and "We Get You Money!". SIM sighs slightly as she looks at the wall and realizes she's barely even scratched the surface of the grafitti - folding her ears slightly as she taps her foot against the ground and thinks: "..this is stupid, there must be a quicker way to get rid of V-Spam.. think SIM.. think.. you're smart.. problem is these guys are getting smarter.. still.. you got to adapt.. no matter the circumstances.. you got to get smarter..". Suddenly SIM is interrupted as a familiar figure manifests nearby in the form of Techno-Freak, to her surprise a second figure soon stands next to the armored malcontent - resembling a large, obese figure in a striped shirt and baseball cap. "So.. you're the Techno-Freak eh? Pretty fancy.. for a loser.." the obese figure notes. "Hey! I'll have you know I'm a geniune super-villain in this dimension!" Techno-Freak protests. SIM blinks and walks over, knowing that anything involving Techno-Freak was going to be trouble. "Oh yeah? Well then, you better show me how you deal with SIMs.." the obese figure states. "What's going on here?" SIM begins, tilting her head and frowning slightly as Techno-Freak steps forward. "Err.. right! Sure! Alright tiny-mouse-thing! it's time to feel the wrath of Techno-Freak! a-haha-a!" Techno-Freak declares and charges at her without warning. SIM reacts by leaping over Techno-Freak and delivering a swift kick to his back which sent him crashing down. "Hey! NO FAIR!" Techno-Freak cries out. "Nice work, loser.." the obese figure notes. SIM frowns some more as she turns to the obese figure and walks over "..and who are you?". "None of your business!" the obese figure replies. "Don't tell her anything Eric!" Techno-Freak yells out. "..Eric? Is that your name?" SIM began, looking to the obsese figure. "Nice work, loser - do I have to do everything? Yeah, I'm Eric.. you can call me Griefer though, I'm taking over this joint.." the obese figure declares. "WHAT!?" Techno-Freak and SIM say, almost in unison. "You heard me, I'm taking over.." Eric said. "Eric, I.. I don't think this is a good idea.." Techno-Freak began. "Whatever, just give me a boost will you?" Eric said. "Boost? What are you talking about?" SIM asked, looking between the two figures. "No way! I'm not giving you control of my V-Net! Give me one good reason!" Techno-Freak protested. "I got *ONE* good reason right here!" Eric said, raising a fist. "Eep! okay! okay! I was just joking - here.. take it.. just let me set it up.." Techno-Freak blurts out. SIM just watched in confusion as Techno-Freak's form shuddered, the armor vanishing to reveal a skinny boy with taped-up glasses, the armor soon attaching itself to the obese figure instead. "Now that's more like it!" Eric says, flexing slightly. "Whatever.. I'm ending this.." SIM growls, stepping forward. "Like heck you are!" Eric declares, manifesting a large lever which he pulls - opening a trap-door below SIM and Techno-Freak, which sends them both hurling down cyberspace. "Get out of *MY* V-Net!" Eric's voice echoes as the pair continue to fall down a large tunnel.. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The scene shifts to an abandoned factory where a toy robot suddenly comes to life, grabbing its head as it looks around - "Ugh.. what happened?". "Woah.. Eric must of taken over the V-Net manually.. why didn't I think of that?" "Because you're a idiot!" "Wait - where are we?" The toy robot wiggled an arm as it stood up. "I don't know.. come on.. we need to get help.." "What!? No way! I'm a wanted criminal - my mom will ground me for a week!" "My heart bleeds for you.. *COME ON*.." With that the toy robot begins it's trek out of the factory and out into the nearby street. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ (OOC:- please edit below, it can be a character's home or a cafe or some other area in the city) Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Comedy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Anthro Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Book III